


What We Talk About When We Talk About Cat

by PAPAPapaya



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPAPapaya/pseuds/PAPAPapaya
Summary: 沙雕AU：如果尹老师变成了一只猫全文段子，全文沙雕，友情鸣谢与我聊梗并真的有猫的 @茶三查 老师她真的有猫。讨厌她。





	What We Talk About When We Talk About Cat

事情是这样的。

黄景瑜这段时间忙，像个陀螺全国转，好不容易空下来两天，最后一个工作又是在北京，他理所当然要赖在自己对象家不走。

尹昉也忙，这几天都早出晚归不能在家。但黄景瑜的心态就类似于狗，我见不着你闻闻味也是好的。

尹昉说行吧。

钥匙黄景瑜本来就有，收工就过去。尹昉不在。两个人也不是刚谈恋爱那会干柴烈火见个面都能把彼此间的空气搅成浆糊，多少年了都。

黄景瑜发微信：我要吃饺子。

尹昉：行，我先把馅拌好。

又嘱咐他帮着照看猫的那个朋友要出国旅游，点点接回家养两天，让他等一下门，顺便带一筒厨房纸来。

鸡毛蒜皮，柴米油盐，倒是也安稳。

收工提早一小时，黄景瑜搞点小浪漫之心不死，没有告诉尹昉，提着厨房纸戴着墨镜口罩和八百年也没见他换过款式的棒球帽以这一点都不浪漫的造型拧开门。

茶几上端坐一只猫。

黄景瑜摘掉墨镜，又看了两遍。

他觉得这个大尾巴猫或者大概也许可能好像，不是点点。

再一看，没别人别猫。

他从鞋柜里拿出自己的拖鞋，蹬着满屋子乱转，一边转一边叫：昉儿！

大尾巴猫跟在他脚边绕来绕去，又躲着他宽阔的步子又不停往他脚上踩，气急败坏的样子。

黄景瑜停下来，弯腰抱起猫举到眼前：你是谁呀？

尹老师变的猫：……哈批，是我。←不要问为什么突然四川话

并不能get到这层意思的黄景瑜还想逗猫玩，被尹猫一巴掌糊在脸上。

尹老师还是很矜持，没有亮爪爪。

黄景瑜继续抱着猫在屋里瞎逛。

尹猫不耐烦了，从他怀里跳下来，拿尾巴扫一扫他，跑出去几步，又回头。

黄景瑜觉得挺有意思，跟着这只陌生猫一起跑到书房。

尹猫拍下一本没来得及收起来的书，踏着书签上的签名。

黄景瑜傻乐：对啊，他是我对象啊。

尹猫一计不成，伸爪把自己的手机从桌上拨下来。

黄景瑜一个滑跪接住，顺便骂猫：不乖啊！

尹猫翻他一个白眼，跳到他怀里拿爪子摁手机，奈何猫爪摁不亮。

黄景瑜：怎么能随便看别人手机呢！

尹猫洞穿一切的眼神：真不想看啊？

黄景瑜竟然被一只猫盯到心虚，赶紧掏出自己的手机：要玩玩这个。

结果猫啪一下摁开，又精准地用爪子指出了解锁密码。

黄景瑜这会开始觉得不对劲了。

黄景瑜：……你不会是成精了吧？

尹猫：qnmd！

尹猫急得团团转，上蹿下跳，大尾巴直抖，终于想起来还有电脑，跳过去摁亮屏幕，爪子在键盘上弹动，像跳舞。

但黄景瑜只当它在玩，转头拿起手机找尹昉去了。

结果问了一圈，经纪人说他去工作了，工作方说他还没来啊，各路朋友纷纷表示没见到他，你打个电话问问呗。

黄景瑜一手握手机，另一手拿着尹昉的手机，开始慌了。

一抬头看到猫好不容易辛辛苦苦调了个文档界面出来，写：我是尹昉。

黄景瑜开始疯狂找摄像头，希望这是尹昉在整蛊自己。

找了一圈，最后回来，发现猫蹲在原地，仿佛静静地看着他装逼，眼皮上还有颗痣。

黄景瑜把它抱起来：你真的是尹昉啊？

尹昉想我真是，有本事你问我啊。

想了想，扒过黄景瑜的脸，在他嘴唇上亲了一下。

黄景瑜眨巴眨巴眼：我信了。

黄景瑜抱着猫在沙发上坐下。

本来懵逼，渐渐笑容扩大。

黄景瑜：嘿嘿嘿。

尹猫：……完了，孩子吓傻了。

黄景瑜大力薅猫：你好可爱啊。

尹昉勉为其难被他薅了几下，但是薅的位置实在不对，引发猫生理本能不适，猛地蹬腿，拿爪子挠了黄景瑜一下。

虽然没破皮流血，也有一道白印子。

尹昉收爪。

黄景瑜凝视它。

丹东汉子与毛绒绒的大尾巴猫对视。

黄景瑜一阵猛薅：你太可爱了！

尹猫：喵！！！！！

开头那阵兴奋劲过了，黄景瑜开始思考一些很现实的问题。

比如尹昉的工作那边怎么交代，比如点点怎么办，比如尹昉这个样子怎么能一个猫待在北京家里呢？他怎么能让尹昉一个猫待在北京家里呢？

黄景瑜给经纪人发信息，霸总上身：我，猫包猫食盆猫玩具等等，今天就要。

经纪人是半路开始跟他的，一开始不怎么熟，到这会已经非常知道的他的德性，回复：jd当日到货了解一下。（没有给jd打广告的意思

黄景瑜立马变身：……不能送到我这里。

经纪人：为啥不能送到你那？

经纪人：等等你在哪？

经纪人：算了。你别说。我不想知道。

谈恋爱的艺人今天为什么也不能有人性三联。

黄霸总：我，猫，回上海。

经纪人：宠物托运了解一下。

黄霸总：不行！！！！！

怎么能把尹老师送去托运呢？

再说尹老师也没证件啊？

经纪人：你说实话吧，怎么回事。

黄景瑜说完，经纪人：你觉得我会相信吗？

黄景瑜：反正他的经纪人信了。

经纪人一看，还真是，信息都发到自己微信里来了。

没办法，认命的经纪人只好替黄景瑜去尹昉的朋友那里接点点，找寄养的地方，办手续，又在宠物市场里翻天翻地找各种用品和“最大最贵最舒服”的猫包，找到头秃。

等到他拎着崭新装备去到尹家，门一开，黄景瑜怀里兜着一个大尾巴猫，笑得见牙不见眼，握着猫爪爪对经纪人挥手，讲话还是黄牌小奶音：来跟尹老师问好~

经纪人&尹猫：嫌弃的眼神jpg

黄景瑜新手养猫，上路很快，毕竟有老手指点，老手还是猫本猫。

他养猫养得乐不思沪，经纪人上门三催四请：要走啦，工作等不及啦。

黄景瑜恋恋不舍：饺子还没包，馅会放坏的。

经纪人：……

尹猫：……

被高大男子困在怀里的尹猫勉为其难伸爪拍拍他。

黄景瑜：那你再亲我一下。

经纪人：不直的。人间不直的。

总之好不容易该办的事都办妥了，尹昉工作那边的安排都推了，他本来就不走高曝光路线，团队很泰然。

尹猫本猫也和猫包猫食盆各种猫玩具一起被打包运到了上海。

尹昉本人来过，印象是黄景瑜家空间比自己家宽阔，可能跟主人个子有关系。黄景瑜在他家就经常撞到东西。

如今以猫的视角来看自然不一样，加上猫的习性多少有点影响他，头几天到处乱摸，还险些和黄铁柱亲密接触。后来就懒了，每天拖着大尾巴盘在黄家各个不起眼的犄角旮旯里。

黄景瑜反正美滋滋，暂时没戏，无需进组，过上起床出工回家撸猫的幸福生活。

再说明星不能随便晒恩爱，难道还不能晒猫吗？

潜水鲸鱼摇身一变成宠物博主，恨不得一次九张，一天九次。

拿着手机追在尹猫屁股后面拍，还硬要把猫兜在怀里拍各种亲密pose，比如头挨头啊，脸对脸啊，捏捏爪子啊，薅薅肚子啊。

黄景瑜：有个问题，你变猫的时候是不是全裸的？

尹猫舔爪子，啊那不然咧？

黄景瑜：那我是不是发了好多你的裸照到微博上啊？

尹猫：……我一巴掌呼你脑壳。

肉垫攻击并没有效果，吸猫的人依然如故。

黄景瑜：今天又拍了好多光屁股的尹老师，快落。

惹，yhsq，举报了。

他画风突变，粉丝喜迎掉落，路人也赶来吸猫，人多口杂，什么言论都有。

评论1：有爱！！！

评论2：呵呵，晒猫博关注。

评论3：隔着滤镜觉得这只猫有点眼熟。

黄景瑜手一抖，把第三条评论删除了。

于是引发了一场cpf与cf与吃瓜路与不明属性者的大规模battle。

但黄景瑜还是美滋滋地晒了尹猫与黄铁柱的合影。

评论：我真的觉得这只猫很眼熟！！！尤其那个痣！！！

黄景瑜手又一抖。

又是一场battle。

闻讯赶来的爱猫人士：明星养宠物也要负起社会责任，做绝育了吗？

结果这条也被删了。

黄景瑜：我没删啊？？？

会玩电脑的尹猫：我删的。

一个月前的采访问猫派还是犬派。

黄景瑜：小动物都可爱，我都喜欢。

一个月后同样的问题。

黄景瑜：猫啊！当然是猫啊！

呵。男人。

黄景瑜晒猫晒得恨不得给猫开个直播，团队一看，反正爱宠汉子这人设也美味，干脆开个直播。

黄景瑜船到桥头自然直惯了，说那就开一个呗。

直播当天，黄景瑜抱着毛绒绒的尹猫，举着爪爪给大家打招呼。

弹幕一片艳羡尖叫。

黄景瑜平时拍猫自己不怎么入镜，如今本人在镜头前抱猫，幸福满溢得一片屏幕根本兜不住。

弹幕1：鲸鱼鲸鱼，猫猫叫什么名字啊？

弹幕2：黄铁蛋。

弹幕3：太难听了！！！

弹幕4：你们对他的起名水平有什么误解。

黄景瑜一口气噎在胸口，他平时该怎么叫怎么叫，反正尹昉听得懂，可总不能在直播里说吧。

怀中的尹昉对他发来死亡凝视，大有真给起名叫黄铁蛋就挠花他脸的气势。

黄景瑜急中生智，瞥到一条“叫咪咪也行啊”的弹幕，脱口而出：叫咪咪。

弹幕竟然纷纷表示松了一口气。

黄景瑜秀猫之心又起，抱着猫来到笔记本边，说：咪咪会打字哦~

“咪咪”看着他。

“咪咪”的爪子落在键盘上。

屏幕上出现了一个S，又出现了一个B。

黄景瑜拼命递出求生的眼神。

尹猫哼一声，爪子在键盘上乱弹，按出一串乱码。

黄景瑜对着直播用的手机：是不是很可爱啊？

尹猫转过身，背对给他起名叫咪咪的人，大尾巴扫啊扫。

黄景瑜：咪咪害羞了。

尹猫：谁tm害羞了？

大尾巴啪地扇了一下黄景瑜。

黄景瑜：咪咪跟我撒娇呢。来来来，亲亲。

尹猫：不亲。滚。

尹猫啪啪跳走，但没跑多远，从后面高处一个角落偷偷看直播的黄景瑜。

他自以为很隐蔽，其实直播镜头看得一清二楚，一个毛绒绒的球上两个亮亮的眼睛，弹幕纷纷通风报信。

黄景瑜假装不知道，乐得都要憋不住笑了。

他同时也在刷微博，看到有人在讨论：hjy是不是恋爱了，他对那个猫的态度，绝对有问题。

底下回复：就不许他喜欢猫吗？你们这些人有毛病。

掐架已经掐出了一长串，还有人言之凿凿，说一定是恋爱对象的猫。

黄景瑜咳嗽一声：那啥，没有什么对象的猫啊，猫就是我的对象。

他是对着屏幕说的，没看尹昉，语气也挺随便。他不在乎尹昉能不能听到，他知道自己有多真诚。

弹幕里除了一片尖叫叹息之外又多了许多awwwwwwwww。

原来是尹猫跳到了他的膝盖上。

他已经在说别的了，弹幕还在重温刚才的表白。

猫突然抬起头，在黄景瑜下巴上亲了一下。

轻轻的，暖暖的，湿湿的。

尹昉明白。包括小六岁的恋人为什么那么喜欢晒照片，突然答应要做直播，他都明白。

猫养过一个月，黄景瑜从每天傻笑撸猫变成了一个眼含忧郁的小果子，从“我是一个有猫的人”变成了“我竟是一个有猫的人”。

他进组了，难得回来一次。尹猫有人照顾，过得挺好，他挺随遇而安的，就当放假了。

黄景瑜连拍了好几天夜戏，还是死活要赶回来一次。一进门先坐在地上不动，尹猫从猫爬架上跳下来一看，嚯，黑眼圈晕到下巴。

黄景瑜已经累得有一搭没一搭阖眼，要睡过去，手把猫兜过来，也没有之前恨不得亲亲抱抱的亲热劲了，就是抱着，毛绒绒暖呼呼的一大团。

黄景瑜的脸埋在猫毛里，先打了喷嚏，然后说：你什么时候变回来啊？

黄景瑜：你不会变不回来了吧？

尹昉心想：原来你还想我变回去啊，我还以为你养我养得很开心呢。

黄景瑜像能听到他的心思，说：是开心啊。

黄景瑜：我养你当然开心，养一辈子都开心。

黄景瑜：但是你不应该是我的宠物。

黄景瑜：你不是无脚鸟吗，你属于天空，你应该去飞啊。

他说着说着眼皮就耷拉下来，也不知道是真和尹昉说话还是自言自语。

尹昉心想那要是我真变不回去呢，你是不是不喜欢我了？

被作者莫名开了他心通的黄景瑜喃喃：哪能，你变什么我都喜欢你，你变个老鼠，变个鳄鱼，我照样喜欢你。

嘭一声。

尹昉本体趴在黄景瑜怀里：还是不要了吧。

黄景瑜：？？？！！！？？？？？！！！！！？？？？？？？！！！！！！！

尹昉：其实吧……

是这样的。

尹昉从小就能变身，爱变什么变什么。

但他变身很麻烦，技能预读时间长不说，CD也特别长，而且一旦变身过程中被打断就会有各种神奇的副作用，堪称最没用的超能力之一。

这次变不回来就是其中一种。谁要黄景瑜在他变成猫又准备从猫变成人的时候突然推门进去。

这事他亲戚朋友都知道，团队也知道，所以特别淡定。

被吓醒了的黄景瑜不满：那你怎么不告诉我？

尹昉心想因为你脑子里的黄色废料太多了啊。

黄景瑜这才意识到变猫的尹昉真的是全裸的：嘿嘿嘿。

黄景瑜：你还能变别的？

尹昉：嗯。我还能变你爸爸。

黄景瑜：伦理哏就不要了吧。

黄景瑜：我还以为是我说喜欢你你才变回来的呢。

语气颇有些不甘。

尹昉偷偷想：也算是吧。

黄景瑜的他心通已被作者关闭，听不到他的想法。

尹昉想，从猫变回人不难，时间到了就可以变回去。

但是找到一个不管他变成什么都会喜欢他，又衷心希望他自由飞翔的人，有多难呢？

黄景瑜一定会说，不会比找到一个能变成猫的对象更难吧？


End file.
